Anytime
by finefeatheredfriend
Summary: Dean wants to show Castiel the meaning of respect. Takes place after "Are You There, God, It's Me, Dean?" and "In the Beginning" and before "Metamorphosis." Dean/Castiel


"You should show me some respect. I dragged you out of hell. I can throw you back in," Castiel snarled, outrage evident in his voice. Before he did something he'd regret, he flapped his wings and was gone.

"I'll show you some 'respect,'" Dean mocked under his breath, irritated that the angel had again vanished.

Dean knew that he should have his head in the game. After all, he'd just been informed that demons were trying to free Lucifer. But damn if he couldn't stop thinking about showing that smug angel the meaning of respect. Dean hadn't messed around with another guy for a while, not since before he'd gone to hell, actually, since Alistair's abuse had left a bad taste in his mouth about the whole idea, but Castiel, with his arrogant angel face and those piercing blue eyes had Dean itching to show him who was boss.

When he awoke, he asked Sam about whether he believed in the devil, and they discussed the possible ramifications. But his mind was only halfway on the situation. His thoughts kept drifting to the tempting idea of bending that jackass angel over the hood of Baby and showing him just how much he respected him. He felt his member twitch in his pants at the thought and had to calm himself before further participating in the conversation with Sammy and Bobby.

His constant, self-dialogue as he imagined ramming himself to the hilt inside the angel was "I'm not gay but…" He'd messed around with a few guys before, hey, sex was sex. But this obsession to put Castiel in his place…well, he couldn't help but think that it at least partly stemmed from the time he'd spent torturing people in Hell.

….

After his whole Back to the Past experience, Dean was pretty shaken up. He was outside Bobby's shop, tinkering with the Impala when he heard the subtle _woosh_ that usually indicated Castiel's arrival. Dean didn't look up, instead impetuously continuing to turn the wrench. He heard an irritated huff of breath and had to force his lip not to rise in amusement.

"Dean," the gruff little angel finally said. Dean took his sweet time setting the wrench down and wiping the oil off his hands onto a cloth before turning around.

"What can I do you for?" he asked, a flirtatious grin on his face. Castiel cocked his head inquisitively.

"I don't want you to 'do' me," Castiel started to reply.

"Oh, no?" Dean asked, stepping forward until he was almost nose to nose with Castiel. Castiel swallowed, unsure of the human's intentions. "Because I've got other ideas about that. You've been eye-fucking me ever since you pulled my sorry ass out of hell." Castiel lifted one eyebrow, considering.

_Well, in for a dime, in for a dollar,_ Dean thought to himself. He leaned forward, and to Castiel's extreme surprise, pressed his lips to Castiel's, grabbing the angel's coat lapels to force him closer. At first, Castiel resisted, irritated, angry, incensed and finally infuriated at what was being done to him. He jerked backward, his wings suddenly visible, outstretched, his eyes glowing with heavenly wrath. For a moment, Dean seriously regretted his choices. But only for a moment .

Ignoring his fear, he swaggered forward, grabbing one of Castiel's arms to pull him in and then placing his other hand over the angel's groin.

"Let's see if you have any junk down there," he mocked, taunting the angel. Castiel's nostrils flared, and his wings shuddered as he simultaneously was engulfed by pure fury and pure lust. The feeling of being rubbed down there was unlike anything he'd experienced before. "Ah, you do."

A sudden curiosity seized Dean, and he freed Castiel's arm, and instead reached up to touch the angel's wings. Initially, Castiel pulled his wing away, his eyes watching Dean with naked hatred evident in them. But Dean reached forward, nonetheless and ruffled some of the feathers with his fingers. Castiel almost fell to his knees as the sudden overwhelming sensation rushed through him. But, behind the pleasure was the revulsion that a human had touched his wings.

"S-stop," he half-demanded, half-begged, pushing Dean away. Dean acquiesced, but lust was still evident on his face. Castiel gazed up at him, pursing his lips, unsure. With a flutter of his wings, he was gone.

"Damn it," Dean growled. So much for that conquest. He turned back to his Baby, once again picking up the wrench and adjusting a fitting.

….

Castiel sat at the top of a waterfall in Costa Rica, listening to the roaring of the water falling below and glancing around, seeing gently fluttering butterflies, hearing a cacophony of jungle birds. He was surrounded by thick green foliage. There was not a human within 4 miles of his location. The perfect place to think.

Castiel had never had sex before, either with an angel, or a human. Strictly speaking, angels weren't exactly male or female, but he tended to be more masculine, hence his choice of vessel. But the temptation to allow another male…no, not another male, Dean specifically, to do...what? Castiel didn't even really know. He knew it involved his genitalia, but beyond that, he was entirely lost. Dean, of course, could not possibly know that Castiel was a virgin, the angel knew, and he wondered if perhaps Dean was simply curious to see what intercourse would be like with an angel. Castiel wasn't saving any variation of sex for any special reason, he simply hadn't had the time or inclination to discover the act. But regardless, he didn't exactly relish the idea of being used to satisfy a human's curiosity.

But…his own curiosity welled up. What could be the harm? He wondered. He thought about Dean, naked, hard muscles bunching and relaxing, considered soft pink lips, intense hazel eyes, soft, sandy blonde hair…the mark of his hand print on Dean's shoulder. A growl welled up deep in his throat. Dean was _his_ human, for all intents and purposes. He had dragged him from the bowels of Hell, saved his soul. But now, souls aside, all he could think about was what being pressed against that body would feel like. He felt his vessel's penis responding, lengthening and hardening as his heart rate subtly increased. With an almost "why not?" shrug of his shoulders, he flapped his wings and dashed away from the babbling waterfall.

…

Dean yelped when he felt himself suddenly yanked around, the backs of his legs pressed hard against the front grill of the Impala. His mind raced, considered his available weapons…until he recognized the flushed, angry face of Castiel in front of him.

"Show me," the angel growled, pressing his groin desperately against Dean's.

_Victory_, Dean crowed in his mind.

"Well first, you've gotta lose the clothes," he replied with a smirk, pulling away long enough to close the hood of the Impala gently, but firmly. As he turned back to face Castiel, he was shocked to realize that he was suddenly naked, his clothes in a nicely folded pile on the ground next to Castiel's clothing. "That's cheating," he purred, pulling Castiel in close. He gazed into those absurdly blue eyes and pressed his face forward, at first gently kissing Castiel, but then pressing harder, forcing a tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel almost pulled away, but was intrigued by the warm, wet feeling of Dean's tongue pressing into his own. His straining erection was almost painful, pressed roughly against Dean's pelvis bone. Dean stroked the back of his head, running his fingers through his nearly-black brown hair.

Castiel gasped when Dean went down on his knees, lapping the slit of Castiel's penis and then taking the whole length of it into his mouth, swallowing as he did so. Castiel felt a rush of sensation nearly overwhelm him, and he fought the temptation to once again fly away, but the feeling was just too exquisite. Dean suckled and lapped at the skin, pumping with one hand, occasionally pulling off of Castiel's member and taking a ball into his mouth to suck and massage it with his tongue. He again dove his lips back over Castiel's cock, slurping with his tongue as his head bobbed up and down.

Castiel's breath hitched and he gasped for air, his fingers digging desperately into Dean's short, sandy hair. Dean grinned and then _Oh sweet heaven_ laughed, with Castiel's dick still buried deep in his mouth and Castiel thought for certain that he was going to make his vessel explode with the pure energy he was building up.

"D-Dean," he growled desperately, low in his throat, more his own booming, angelic voice than his vessel's. Dean suddenly lifted up and kissed him deeply. He felt the taste of himself on Dean's breath, and, if anything, it turned him on even more. Dean hopped up onto the hood of the Impala, his naked hips within easy reach, and gestured toward his stiff erection.

"Your turn," he quipped. Castiel raised an eyebrow, considering refusal…but, if that was what was expected of him, then so be it.

Tentatively at first, and then with more gusto, he brought Dean's dick in and out of his mouth, experimenting initially with different levels of suction. He looked up to meet Dean's gaze and encountered there a look of such extreme lust it almost scared him. Almost.

Dean jumped with an unhappy squawk a moment later.

"No teeth, jackass," he yelped. Castiel growled deep in his throat, not appreciating the insult, but he made sure that his teeth did not graze the sensitive head of Dean's cock. He bobbed his head up and down, varying depth and tongue movement, surprised when he tasted salty bitterness in his mouth that was leaking from the slit in Dean's cock. He lapped it up and swallowed, forcing himself to endure the less-than-pleasant taste.

Dean curled his fingers into his hair, and then pushed him away. Castiel, at this point, did not see the point of this entire endeavor. Yes, it all felt good, but if this feeling did not go away, it would be extremely uncomfortable. Before he could give his much thought, Dean spun him around and forced him to bend over the hood of the Impala, his chest and belly pressed against the warm black paint of the car. Irritated, Castiel fought to right himself, but Dean roughly grabbed his wrists and held him firmly. Castiel could have overwhelmed him with brute force, of course, but he was curious to see where this was going. Dean reached one hand down, stroking Castiel's haunches, fluttering over sensitive skin. And then Dean did something entirely unexpected.

"Gohvs othirit daxil! Oxex! Loncho darsar lonshi!" Castiel shrieked in Enochian, struggling beneath Dean. Dean had just pressed a wet finger deep inside Castiel. Simultaneous pain and pleasure coursed through Castiel, and he continued to struggle, trying to pull away from the probing finger as he continued muttering in a higher-than-normal pitch in Enochian, begging Dean to stop, slow down, cease, SOMETHING!

Of course, Dean couldn't understand Enochian.

He added another finger as he leaned forward, effectively pinning the angel, and nipped Castiel's right ear. He scissored his fingers outward, gently stretching Castiel. Castiel stilled beneath him, stuck somewhere between intrigue and feeling violated. His member still throbbed painfully, pressed as it was against warm metal. With little warning, Dean pressed the head of his dick against Castiel's opening and pushed in. Castiel ground his teeth and yelped a few more words in Enochian, but allowed Dean to continue. Dean slowly pressed all the way in, and Castiel felt pleasure radiate from a spot that Dean was pressed against. He groaned as Dean pressed his cheek against the car hood, reveling a bit in his domination of the angel. He felt a little dirty, but Castiel was allowing it, so he continued. He pulled out and then sank back in, eliciting a dry groan from low in Castiel's throat.

Reaching around Castiel's bucking hips, Dean's hand found the angel's powerful erection and began to stroke it in time to his thrusts. In and out he sank, purring with pleasure with every soft motion of Castiel's body. He was so warm, and so tight. And goddamn it, but it felt good to put the little prick in his place. Castiel visibly relaxed as Dean pumped his cock to the rhythm of his own thrusts deep inside him, overwhelmed by the mingled feelings of slight pain, extreme pleasure. The warm slick of skin on skin was so arousing, Castiel was absolutely certain this time, that he was going to explode.

The soft _thwack thwack thwack_ of Dean's hips into his ass wasn't helping, and the steady press into the spot deep inside him sent him careening over the edge of some metaphysical cliff. He cried out, Dean's name flowing easily off his tongue, almost as a cry of thanks for bestowing such pleasure. And then he felt himself come undone, effectively destroying his vessel, or so he thought. But, rather than flying into a million tiny, bloody pieces, as he had expected, instead, his vessel squirted its seed onto the side of the Impala, dripping down the slick paint to splat onto the gravel below. Shortly after, Dean buried himself to the hilt inside Castiel, and with a quiet grunt, came, his muscles contracting comfortably.

Both were breathing quickly, gasping for air as mingled sweat dripped between them. Dean stood upright, unpinning Castiel, and allowed his softening dick to slip from inside the still panting angel.

Castiel gasped as the void left a dull ache, and he felt something warm and gelatinous run down the inside of his thigh. His cheek was still pressed against the hood of the car, but he was too over-stimulated to stand upright yet.

When he finally did, Dean was wiping himself off with a shop towel and tugging his clothes back on. He met Castiel's eyes and tossed him the cloth. Castiel gingerly wiped the hunter's seed from his thigh and his own from the side of the car. He grimaced, feeling dull pain continue to burn deep inside him. With a thought, he healed the irritated tissues as he redressed himself. He adjusted the haphazard blue tie as his final act of dressing and met Dean's solid gaze.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do now, and he was a little ashamed that he'd let a human do…what they had done. But it had been pleasant. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't interested in doing it again, though perhaps next time Dean could be on the receiving end.

Dean thought about what he had just done and his mind wandered in a hundred different directions, but foremost amongst his thoughts was his shame at his motives for what he'd done. He'd taken a little piece of innocence away from the angel. That had not been his place. Still, he hoped that Castiel had enjoyed himself. He wasn't entirely sure what they angel's reaction would be, and hesitated, though he continued to stare at Castiel from beneath quizzically angled eyebrows.

Castiel was about to fly away without further discussion, but then Dean gently asked,

"Want a beer?" Castiel cocked his head, considering. Then he smiled slightly.

"Sure."

….

A couple hours and a few beers later, Dean met Castiel's gaze intently.

"Cass?" The angel tilted his head quizzically.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Thanks."

"For the intercourse?" Dean chuckled, the swig of beer he'd just taken nearly snorted up his nose.

"No, well, yeah that, but…thanks for hauling my sorry ass out of Hell, man. Seriously." Castiel smiled gently.

"Anytime."


End file.
